


I've never been called that before

by mscliffoxyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #LiamIsPerfect, Fluff, Love, M/M, Twitter, daddy direction, i was bored obviously, peace not war, perfect zayn, this is so senseless, tweet, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscliffoxyd/pseuds/mscliffoxyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on<br/>"Lol just seen on twitter people think I'm fat?now I've been never called that before nice, on my way to mcdonalds then I'm off to fat camp"<br/>and<br/>"@Real_Liam_Payne I'm so fat that when i twerk i become a wrecking ball"</p>
<p>Liam is broken and gets fixed with help from his boyfriend and the fans.<br/>#LiamIsPerfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never been called that before

Silent tears fell down into Liam´s lap, his hands shivering. 

He always thought he could stand over everything, hold on, and ignore the haters. So sure that he was strong enough now to not let the insults making burning little breaks into his heart, making him shiver and fall down onto his knees. Had been so confident to believe that it won´t ever happen again. So many girls loved him, adored him, so many fans out there finding him attractive and wonderful – he thought he would always be able to ignore any otherwise opinions. But, apparently, he couldn´t.

As soon as the tweets reached his notifications, his inbox, he hadn´t been able to keep scrolling, ignoring them. His eyes were fixed on the little words, staring them like they were the most important letters in this whole world, not able to let them slip away. The little words made their way through his brain, reaching every single corner of his mind, like evil bacterias, filling every single whole part of his body with the message that was sent to him. 

Fat Fat Fat Fat Fat Ugly Ugly Ugly Unattractive Unattractive Fat Fat Fat Fat … 

With trembling hands he composed a new tweet, typing a sassy answer in, sending it. He wasn´t allow to show his hurt, must keep his image as the sassy one. The instant he wrote a second tweet, sending it to himself, seeming ironic, wanting them all to laugh about it, cause hell – he needed the cheerful fans, needed them so badly. He was typing a third tweet, slightly desperated, not really sure what to do with the situation, but deleted it again. No, that was enough. No need to lie to everyone. 

His phone nearly slipped out his hands, the shivering grew, and Liam felt his breath going faster.

Fat, Fat, Fat. 

He needed the fan´s laughter, their jokes, their compliments. Nothing came in. There were none. Liam´s brain didn´t get it. He didn´t understand what was happening, the words passing his inner eye over and over, not letting any positive thoughts slipping in between. With a last angry movement he threw his phone onto the floor, staring at it for a minute. It kept being silent.  
Then, a sob escaped his throat and his hands grabbed the sheets, needing anything to hold on. Slowly Liam fell on his side, curling into a ball, hiding his face in the cold blanket. His chest was rising heavily while he tried to control the helpless sobs coming out of his mouth, his fingers shivering against the soft fabric. 

Fat, Fat, Fat, Fat... 

~ ~ ~

The next thing Liam felt was a warm, smooth hand drawing circles onto his back. He tiredly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to see something through the tears covering his eyelashes. 

„Hey...“, a soft voice murmured, the hand stilling its movements as it touched Liam´s cheek, softly wiping away the tears. Liam´s lips immediately curled into a little smile. 

„Z-Zayn“, he croaked out, his hands letting go of the blankets he´d been holding tightly, to replace them with his boyfriend´s fingers.  
„I..th-they...“, he started to explain, another sob breaking his words apart. 

But he was shut up by Zayn shaking his head. „Shh. I know. Come here.“ With a soft smile he opened his arms (as far as he could while having his hand trapped in Liam´s tight grip) and waited until the other boy crawled towards him, letting himself cuddled in between Zayn´s arms. The sobs didn´t stop yet, his shoulders shaking with every breath he made. Zayn was stroking his hair, making smoothing noises to calm his boyfriend.

„Li, please... they aren´t worth it. They just aren´t.“   
Of course, Liam thought, of course they aren´t. But how could Zayn understand what was going on in his head? How could he see the words settling in every corner of his brain, pushing all the good thoughts and compliments away? How could he even try to understand? Zayn, who was perfect all over, who had the perfect body? Zayn, who was adored and never, ever been bullied? Liam saw no sense in trying to explain him how much these little words could change. How much they made him feel like it, how much they set him back into the time he couldn´t even look at himself. Zayn couldn´t understand. 

He heard his boyfriend sigh, his hand never resting, still running his fingers through his hair.  
„I..I´m s-sorry...“, Liam choked out, not sure what to say. He had no words.  
With this, Zayn groaned out, gently pushing Liam back onto the bed, so he could crawl on top him, wrapping his arms around his waist with pushing them into the space between Liam´s back and the matress.  
„Liam, stop fucking apologizing!“   
He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss onto his chin.   
„Nothing here, absolutely nothing is your fault here. Just shut up and listen.“ 

Liam gulped down the words on his tongue, forcing himself to nod, while holding back the sobs. He was looking up to Zayn, blinking through the tears, trying to figure out how to explain his boyfriend there was nothing he could say to make him feel better now. They insulted him, making him feel small and ugly, took all his strenght. The fans didn´t make anything, he didn´t see one single tweet which was protesting, and he didn´t even have the strenght to think about that this made absolutely no sense, of course would the fans do everything to make him feel better. But somehow, this was so unimportant right now. Liam would like to just push everything away, cuddling under the covers and cry out all his thoughts, all the pain which settled in his heart. Just being alone and be so close to dying it would feel better after he cried until all his tears was wasted.

But there was still Zayn, beautiful flawless Zayn, lying on top of him and looking at him with so much love and fondness in his perfect eyes he was sure he didn´t deserve. 

„Li.“, he murmured, which seemed like a unspoken „I can look into your soul and see every single word you´re thinking right now“; and then he leaned forward, slowly, until his lips could touch Liams. Featherlightly first, then with a little pressure, making his boyfriend stop sobbing but kissing him back strenghtlessly. Liam felt those perfect hands caressing his neck, and those perfect lips moving in perfect synchronisation with his own, and he opened his eyes to look into this perfect stunning face and all out of sudden, he didn´t feel this small anymore. 

Zayn moved back gently, licking his lips a last time, a happy smile lighting up his face. Liam was staring, and not hiding it, cause – why did he deserve this flawless boyfriend on his side, why did he deserve this love and gentleness in his eyes?   
He opened his mouth to ask exactly this, but the flawless boyfriend was faster. „You´re perfect.“

Yes, okay, Liam thought. Now let me ask my question. „Why do I-“  
Wait, what?  
„Wait, What?“, he cought out, staring at Zayn with a confused, little dumb expression on his face. 

„You´re perfect Liam. You´re beautiful, you´re amazing and wonderful. Perfect all over. Never never, listen to anyone telling you different. Because you´re worth it, so worth it, and it makes absolutely no sense at all to listen to a few haters when our whole fandom is calling you an angel, alright?“ He leant down, kissing Liam´s nose with a smile on his lips. „Okay?“ 

„But...“, Liam whispered, his eyes wide. He could feel the tears coming up again, and his voice was wet with desperation.   
„N-Nobody..did...“ Zayn was frowning, quickly shaking his head.   
„Liam, they are crying over your tweets. They are freaking out. „LiamIsPerfect“ is trending, and it ´s not going down. They are fucking worrying.“  
Now Liam was the one being confused.  
„B-But...“ Zayn groaned out and reached for Liam´s phone, looking into his screen for a few minutes (in which Liam was wiping away his tears, sniffing quietly. )

„Liam you fucker.“, his boyfriend snorted out by then, „You got no internet connection. Here, look.“  
And Liam went through his notifications, seeing only positive tweets, seeing the trends, seeing all the pictures they posted, all the words they told him. They were caring, they were loving him, they didn´t call him fat. They adored him, still. With already wet eyes again he looked up, meeting Zayn´s gaze.

„I..“, he murmured, blushing slightly.   
„Shush.“ The other one shook his head, taking his phone away to pull him into a gentle kiss.   
„Shut up you idiot and believe us, You´re perfect.“   
And Liam closed his eyes, kissing his boyfriend with all the love he got, enjoying every single second of it. 

It wasn´t always easy to hold on in all this, ignoring the hate, or forget about his past. But there were people caring for him, helping him standing it through. Zayn was always there to hold him, to make him believe again, and to show him the good sites of being famous, even when it was hard. And the fans – he couldn´t even describe his love towards them. They always took their time to show him was he was worth, they made him feel good most of the time. They obviously didn´t knew how much one or two messages could do, in the good and bad ways. But they always succeed in giving him strenght when he had none, in making him look forward and leave his past behind. And he just had to believe them. Cause a few million people saying the same wouldn´t lie, would they?

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda power-wrote this, so this is short and senseless, but completely created for the perfection of Liam James Payne.


End file.
